DE AHORA EN ADELANTE
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto mensual: Enero 2016" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor. Ya no importa lo que sucedió. Lo importante hoy es el futuro de los dos...


**Este fic participa en el "Reto mensual: Enero 2016" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola. Me siento la hija pródiga del fandom pero me picó el bichito de participar del concurso del foro HEA. Espero no haber perdido el norte con respecto a la conducta de Inuyasha y Kagome. ¡Me siento nerviosa! Espero les guste.

* * *

 **DE AHORA EN ADELANTE**

Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y muy adolorido. La cabeza le palpitaba y le molestaba los mareos. Veía todo borroso. El dolor insoportable en la sien y la falla en su olfato tal vez era producto de un golpe o del ambiente pesado a su alrededor.

 _ **¿Estaba rodeado de miasma?** _ No estaba seguro.

Obligó a que su mano viajase a su cabeza pero a medio camino se percató de algo oscuro que cubría sus dedos. Fijó su vista con todas las fuerzas que tenía sobre la mancha oscura pero no podía decir que era.

Era inquietante como sus dedos, con mucha dificultad, se movían delante de sus ojos, embarrados con quien sabe qué. Se doblaban, se abrían y se cerraban, lo podía sentir pero aun no podía decir con exactitud que era aquella viscosa sustancia que los manchaba. Miró a su alrededor pero solo podía distinguir sombras oscuras. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

-Inuyasha… -alguien lo llamaba en un lastimero susurro. Empezaba a desesperarse pues estaba acostumbrado a guiarse por sus desarrollados sentidos.

De repente el ambiente cambió y la oscuridad fue reemplazada por luz. Su vista empezaba a mejorar mas no su olfato. Pudo distinguir árboles rodeándolo y el césped debajo de él. El escenario le resultaba muy familiar.

-Inuyasha… -otra vez lo llamaban. Una mujer lo nombraba con una voz conocida pero no recordaba a su dueña.

 _ **¿Quién era?**_

Se puso de pie, tragándose las náuseas y aguantando el mareo que lo azotó con fuerza. Iba a dar un paso cuando unos ojos color chocolates aparecieron fugaces en su mente.

 _ **¿Quién era?**_

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No era hora de distraerse. Dio un par de pasos hasta que vio una figura en el piso. Su olfato no estaba al 100% pero su vista ya había regresado a la normalidad, por eso distinguió que aquel bulto estaba sangrando. Era una mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca, con el rostro contraído de dolor por su herida.

 _Kikyo…_

La conocía. Corrió pero cuando la iba a tomar en brazos se detuvo bruscamente. Recordó de pronto que ella se había ido para siempre aquella noche llena de estrellas.

 _Esta mujer no era Kikyo_.

-Tienes razón, no es ella –dijo una voz tenebrosa que sentía conocer. Provenía de un hombre al que no recordaba pero sentía odiarlo tanto, que pensó que estaba loco. _¿Cómo podía tener ganas de matar a alguien que no recordaba?_ \- ¿Quieres que te diga por qué me odias? –Rió cínicamente antes de continuar –Porque en esta ocasión yo la maté e hice que pensara que fuiste tú –los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron e imágenes llovieron en su mente: el cuerpo rasgado de Kikyo delante de él lanzándole una flecha y quedando atrapado en el árbol sagrado.

Todo oscureció. Y de las sombras, apareció un hombre pálido, de cabellos largos y mirada escabrosa.

\- ¡Naraku! –siseó.

-Oh, me recuerdas.

\- ¡Voy a acabar contigo! –inconscientemente su mano se fue a su cintura. Tessaiga no estaba ahí.

-Perdiste tu espada cuando renunciaste a tu corazón humano.

\- ¿Qué? –sorprendido se miró las manos y vio sus uñas más largas de lo normal. Usó su lengua para tocar sus colmillos que también sobresalían. Estaba en su estado demoniaco - ¿Cómo…? –se detuvo. Su olfato estaba de regreso. El aroma de sangre lo golpeó con fuerza.

\- ¿Recuerdas de quien es la sangre que baña tus manos? –preguntó Naraku con malicia. Y al instante el ambiente volvió a cambiar. Era una cueva carnosa, recubierta de piel morada. Inuyasha recordaba vagamente el lugar. El miasma era muy fuerte, empezando a afectar su corazón –Sí. Eres solo un pobre hanyou que no puede resistirse a sucumbir a su lado demoniaco. ¿Tienes sed de sangre? Apuesto que no. Ya la saciaste con ella ¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste?

\- ¿A quién? –y los ojos color chocolate aparecieron en su mente otra vez. Unos hermosos ojos expresivos enmarcados en pestañas oscuras, siendo parte del rostro de una mujer que caía hacia un precipicio, lejos, muy lejos de él.

 _ **¿Quién es ella?**_

Su entorno cambió una vez más y ahora estaba en el patio de un gran palacio.

-¿Quieres verla? ¿Quieres tener a tu amada mujer yéndose entre tus manos? Si la encuentras tendrás la oportunidad de despedirte Inuyasha –Sonrió con burla –Búscala antes que se muera por las heridas en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldito Naraku! ¡Esta debe ser otra de tus trampas! ¡Tú…!

-Inu…yasha… -la voz de esa mujer junto a la imagen de su rostro y su hermosa cabellera oscura con reflejos azules. Sentía que la conocía y que era importante para él.

 _ **¿Pero por qué? Solo sabía que tenía que encontrarla**_ **.**

Percibió desde el interior del palacio el olor de sangre entre la pestilencia del miasma de Naraku. El olor era preocupantemente igual a la de sus manos. Entró y recorrió rápidamente los pasillos, agradecido de que su olfato regresara a la normalidad. El castillo era más grande de lo que parecía pero ya estaba cerca. Era extraño que no hubiera trampas. Entró en una habitación oscura como las demás pero notó en el suelo a alguien recostado. El olor de sangre provenía de aquella figura. Él se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Conocía ese olor. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y las rodillas empezaron a temblarle.

 _ **¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?**_

Se acercó con cautela. Sabía que no era una trampa de Naraku pero tenía miedo de ver el estado de esa persona. Estaba preocupado. Por lo pequeña y delgada que era, confirmó que era una mujer.

Estaba de espaldas a él. Su rara vestimenta estaba rasgada, ensangrentada, y su larga cabellera estaba enredada con tierra y sangre. La mujer había sido cruelmente lastimada. Inuyasha no quería moverla aunque su cuerpo le instara con ansias que la tomara entre sus brazos. La rodeó y se agachó a su lado. Con mucho cuidado le apartó el cabello de su rostro y ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Ella le sonreía con devoción y… amor.

-Inuyasha… -él olvidó como respirar. Imágenes de viajes con ella aparecieron intermitentes en su cabeza, las veces que lo abrazó, cuando ella curaba sus heridas… mil imágenes de esa mujer sonriéndole aparecieron y sin esfuerzo sus labios pronunciaron su nombre.

-Kagome... ¡Kagome! –la acunó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado. Su respiración era muy lenta y había pedido mucha sangre. Una risa espectral sonó en el aire.

\- ¡Tú le hiciste eso! ¡Eres un débil hanyou que no pudo contra su sangre demoniaca! –Naraku abrió las puertas de la habitación que daban al jardín. La luz de la inmensa luna hizo que la piel de Kagome se viera muy pálida. Su vida estaba desvaneciéndose –Vamos hanyou, despídete de ella. Pero no te preocupes. ¡Pronto la seguirás al infierno! –Inuyasha, al sentirse abrumado porque perdería a Kagome, por su odio hacia Naraku y sin Tessaiga, dejó que su lado demoniaco lo empezara a poseer por completo.

-Inuyasha… -él la miró en plena transformación –Te… te amo –le susurró ella son una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su vida se extinguía. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que ella dio su último suspiro. Naraku se reía histéricamente feliz.

-Kagome, no… -la zarandeó suavemente –Kagome… -acarició su rostro. Su piel estaba fría –No… -Volvió a zarandearla pero con más fuerza. La observó y con lágrimas en los ojos la estrechó contra su cuerpo. La agonía se hizo más fuerte y la dejó escapar en un fuerte grito - ¡KAGOME…!

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha despierta! –él abrió los ojos. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía el sudor bañándole el rostro. Estaba en la cabaña que había construido. Su cabaña y de… - ¿Te encuentras bien? –sentada a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación, estaba Kagome. Él la miró entera, buscando algún rastro de la sangre que la bañaba no hacia menos de cinco minutos. No pudo soportar la angustia y la abrazó. Enterró su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Ella respondió con un gemido bajo y lo abrazó. Era el mismo sueño que lo perseguía desde hacía casi un mes, empezando días después de que ella regresara. Kaede le explicó el porqué de su sueño.

No había otra solución que hablarlo con Kagome.

-Perdóname Kagome.

\- ¿Eh?

-Cuando estuvimos dentro del cuerpo de Naraku, en la batalla final, dejé que su energía oscura me consumiera y te lastimé –Kagome lo miraba incrédula.

-Inuyasha, eso pasó hace tiempo. No te preocupes.

-Pero luego ya no tuve oportunidad de disculparme. Sabes que no quise lastimarte pero me perdí –ella no podía creer las palabras que el orgulloso Inuyasha estaba diciendo.

-Mírame –pidió suavemente -Yo lo sé. Sé que lo sientes y solo para que lo sepas, no hay nada que perdonar. Estoy bien –ella le mostró una gran sonrisa –Ahora estamos juntos.

Inuyasha miró a su Kagome, la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Le acarició su rostro y le dio un corto beso.

-Te amo –le susurró y la volvió a besar.

Era hora de dar vuelta a la página y de ahora en adelante, disfrutar de lo que la vida le estaba dando. Ahora estaban juntos y nada más podría importar.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy media oscura en estos días por un nuevo anime que estoy viendo (Pycho Pass) y los libros. Gracias por leerme y espero merecer un review. Se aceptan críticas constructivas y tomatazos.

¡Coman helados!

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


End file.
